How Volume 10 should have ended
by DJenero
Summary: Most of us are familiar with Issei's inability to confess to Rias in volume 10. But what happens if a few changes were made? One-shot. Issei x Rias.


**What's up guys! This will be a one shot which focuses on the climax of volume 10 of the LN. for anime only readers, spoiler alert! Enjoy.**

(3rd POV)

After barely escaping the underworld paparazzi, Issei remained in the residence bath just to let his troubles flow away. Little did he know, another familiar face showed up with nothing more than a face towel wrapped around her hair.

"Ara Ise, I didn't know you're here."

"Aahh-ah buchou! Sorry, I should have locked. Enjoy your shower."

The lewd pawn nervously rushed out of the room, only to have his shoulder hung on by his king.

"No, please stay with me. I could use some company."

Being the pervert he is, Issei sat beside Rias on the sauna bench while she sprinkled some water on the steaming rocks. On the other hand, Issei couldn't help but stare at her buxom figure with passionate gaze.

"It's only the two of us, I wonder what might happen if Ise were to push me down here?"

"Push you… down here!"

"Mmhmm.. Like this."

Naturally, Rias brought her pawn's right hand to her oppai while signalling him to do so. However, Issei had trouble collecting his thoughts about his master's erotic behaviour. Granted, this wasn't his 1st time touching her breasts. But the atmosphere now is different somehow.

"Ehh…Ummm…."

"Ise, who am I to you?"

"Buchou is buchou of course."

Hearing his reply, Rias couldn't help but wince a little. To push her luck further, she began to lay on top of Issei and gave him the most seductive kiss ever.

"We're going all out now Ise, no need to hold back."

'No holding bacckkk!? What in Maou's name…'

"Bu-buchou, I..."

Right at that moment, Rias ceased her actions and got off her servant.

"Buchou? You still call the girl you're about to make love to, buchou?"

In silent rage, Rias body began to shiver as she rushed to the door.

"Make lov- Buchou, where are you…"

"Don't Follow Me!"

SLAM!

In the end, the clueless brunette starred helplessly at the cracked door left behind by his senpai.

'What's happening with you buchou?'

(Time skip)

Right as the Phenex family teleported away from the clubroom, the rest of the ORC members resumed their preparations for the school festival. It was then Issei noticed Rias had been unusually quiet this whole time.

"Erm… buchou?"

"Hmm?"

"Wh-whatever happened yesterday, I-I wanted to apologize. So, I'm sorry."

Rias however, remained silent as her back faced her precious pawn.

"Please cheer up. If I've done anything to upset you, please tell me so I can fix it."

Soon after, Rias held her head up and spoke.

"Ise, you'll protect Asia, am I right?"

"Yes, of course."

"And Akeno?"

"I couldn't find a reason not to."

"And me?"

"Most definitely. It is my duty remember? Plus, you're my precious senpai."

Finally receiving a single glimmer of hope, the Gremory heiress decided to ask the million-dollar question.

"Ise. Do you, love me?"

Issei of course, was taken aback by that very question. Sure, she's an important person in his life, and yes, he cared for her very much. But when it comes to love, Issei had only one answer.

"Sigh… buchou, I'm thankful for the life you gave me and I'm glad to be your servant. However, my answer will have to be no."

Heartbroken by his reply, Rias shed tears of sadness as she dropped on the floor. The one man she ever loved, didn't reciprocate her feelings.

"Why Ise?! Haven't I treated you nicely enough?! Or is there someone else you love?!"

Seeing his master in despair, Issei hurried over to hug her as he explained. Thinking that now may be the appropriate time, he decided to drop all formalities.

"Don't say that Rias. I still care for you. But you deserved better. You deserved somebody who is brave, strong and with a majestic position. I on the other hand, am just a lowly, idiotic and lecherous pawn whose duty is to serve and protect you. Which is why…Mmmphrrm!"

CHUP!

Before he could say more, the Gremory princess pulled him into a deep kiss which lasted nearly a minute or two.

"You're worthy Ise. Please know that you have always been strong enough to protect me and everyone else. I don't want to be with a high class devil. And I definitely don't want to be with a mighty warrior. I want you! My dearest Ise!"

Soon, both devils had their eyes flooded with tears as they hugged each other to signal the beginning of a new era. As for the rest of the club members, they just spied on the duo from the front door.

"Ufufu! I'm glad that's settled."

"Yeah. Imagine how long it would take for this to go on."

 **And there you have it! A quick version on "How volume 10 should end." Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
